Unexpected Help
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dash goes after Danny to bully him, the halfa gets help from a trio of ghosts looking to return a good favor to the hero. Done as a request for Blackgoth13. :)


**Blackgoth13 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

 **Minor spoilers for the Danny Phantom double episode: "Reality Trip".**

* * *

 **Unexpected Help**

Danny grunted in pain as Dash slammed him against the lockers. "Hey, loser! I got suspended from the football team and do you know why?!" Dash yelled.

"You're blaming me that you got an F on the Math test?" Danny asked in disbelief before he was slammed into the lockers again and then crammed into a locker. When Dash closed the locker door, Danny sighed and used his invisibility and intangibility to escape. Transforming but staying invisible, he grabbed his backpack and flew for home, but hearing a familiar scream, he turned and rolled his eyes at seeing Paulina screaming over a broken nail.

He went to fly out, but then felt something hit him hard. An ecto blast to be exact. An ecto blast fired by a GiW who had a pair of ghost tracker binoculars. "Can I get through one day without getting blasted?!" Danny groaned in aggravation as he began firing his ghost rays, but another ecto blast knocked him out of the sky and he began falling, his eyes closing right as a black, ghostly form caught him and followed a revving motorcycle into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny groaned and opened his eyes to see a familiar, purple-caped ghost floating nearby. "Clockwork?" He asked in some confusion, but also relief.

The Time Ghost came over to him and Danny tried to sit up, but Clockwork gently pushed him to lie back down. "Rest, Daniel," he said gently.

Danny looked up at him and noticed his eyes felt a bit heavy. "But, what's going…?" He began to ask.

"Shh," Clockwork shushed him, placing a gloved hand over Danny's mouth to stop his sentence. "I'll answer your questions when you wake up again."

Feeling really tired, Danny didn't argue and just fell back asleep. Clockwork placed a blanket over him and gently ruffled Danny's hair before turning back to his time screens and watching the events playing on them.

A few hours later, Danny woke up again, feeling a bit better and a bit more refreshed. He rubbed his eyes and found Clockwork floating beside him. "Well, look who's alive," Clockwork said with a smile.

Danny smiled in return, knowing the Time Ghost was joking. "Still, what happened?" He asked his friend seriously. "All I remember is one of the GiWs attacked me and I must have blacked out."

"You did," said Clockwork. "But you got some help in the end."

Danny looked at the Time Ghost in confusion and watched the time screen nearest to him shift into the battle scene he remembered, but then he saw two black arms catch him as he had been falling and became unconscious. He then blinked in surprise when the scene shifted so that he could clearly see his rescuer.

"Johnny 13's Shadow?" He asked in surprise. "But, why? Johnny's one of my enemies."

Clockwork gave a knowing smile. "I believe Johnny's girlfriend is why," he said.

"Kitty?" Danny asked. "I don't understand."

Clockwork waved his hand toward the Clocktower doors, which opened to reveal Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow. "Come in, you three," Clockwork invited them in.

Danny would have been worried, but he knew that if the three got out of line, Clockwork could easily handle them. Kitty went up to Danny. "Danny, are you okay?" She asked him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said.

"Why do you let that football creep push you around?" Johnny asked curiously.

"You think I have a choice?" Danny asked. "Dash gets away with anything and I've simply got to put up with it."

"That's not fair," Kitty said. "Why can't you use your powers on him?"

"I would, if I wasn't concerned about blowing my secret," Danny admitted. "I already had to wipe everyone's minds after Freakshow exposed me."

"That would be tough, I guess," Johnny admitted. "But no worries, man. Shadow took care of that Dash guy."

Danny looked surprised. "Um, what?" He asked.

Clockwork tapped Danny's shoulder and gestured to one of the time screens, which showed Shadow appearing at the school, scaring the other students, but going after the self-proclaimed A-crowd, particularly Dash and Paulina.

Danny watched in disbelief as Shadow terrorized them and then Johnny appeared on the scene with Kitty on the back of his motorcycle. The green-haired ghost got off and glared at Paulina. "What does Danny see in you?" She asked. "You're shallower than me. You can't even pull off pretty without makeup."

On the screen, Danny saw Paulina gasp and then look angry. "Bet you can't either!" She said angrily. "And Danny is such a loser!"

Kitty smirked. "Sweetie, I don't wear makeup," she said. "This is natural beauty."

She then frowned. "And Danny isn't a loser! He's A-crowd material, along with that girl and boy he hangs out with."

"What?!" Paulina exclaimed. "Are you blind?! _I'm_ A-crowd material!"

"Not with ghosts you're not," Kitty said with a smirk. "Besides, the cool A-crowd people, like Danny and his friends, don't go around boasting how they have three different people they're dating, unlike you. Who is your dating again?"

The green-haired girl now turned to her boyfriend. "Johnny, would you remind me who this cheap girl is dating again?" She asked sweetly. "I forget those losers' names."

"I forget their names too, kitten," said Johnny with a smirk. "Which means they're probably not important to begin with."

The A-crowd's jaws all dropped at the insults, but Kitty just got back on the motorcycle and looked at Shadow. "Shadow, sweetie. Would you do your favorite girl a favor? It's just a small one, but I'll make you your favorite treat," she cooed sweetly.

Shadow nodded and Kitty's sweet smiled turned into a scowl as she glared at the bullies that bothered Danny. "Scare them out of their skins!" She commanded.

The screams from the crowd as Shadow did so faded as the time screen went back to its stand-by state. "Those losers won't bother you anymore," said Kitty.

"Um, did I mention that you're scary when you get angry?" Danny asked.

Kitty giggled. "No, but I appreciate the honesty all the same," she said.

That made Danny smile before he suddenly realized something. "Um, just one thing: Why would you guys help me?" He asked.

"We owed ya, punk," Johnny said, but Danny noticed he said it without heat. "You busted me and Shadow out of Walker's prison when he arrested me not too long ago."

Danny remembered that Walker had arrested some ghosts for no reason, one of them being Wulf, and so had helped him and the other innocent ghosts escape, much to Walker's annoyance and embarrassment. He now shrugged. "You guys and I might not get along, but I like embarrassing Walker when I can."

"Which seems to be a lot," Clockwork said with amusement in his voice.

"Hey, he does it better than we can, man," Johnny said.

Kitty suddenly grinned. "But I bet there's one thing ghosts can do better than humans," she said, turning to Danny.

"What would that be?" Danny asked with a grin of his own, a grin that turned to a look of horror when Shadow suddenly tackled him to the couch.

"Shadow, tickle attack!" Kitty commanded with a smile.

Danny would have asked what she meant, but he felt Shadow's fingers wiggling into his sides, which instantly got him laughing. "Get him good, Shadow," Johnny said with a smile before looking at Kitty. "Join in?" He asked.

"In a moment," she said with a wink.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLOCKWORK! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed.

The Time Ghost chuckled in amusement. "I would, but I believe you need this," he said.

Shadow waved Kitty and Johnny over and the two joined in. Johnny pinned Danny's arms down and began tickling his underarms while Shadow worked on Danny's stomach and Kitty tickled Danny's feet. "So, punk. Do ghosts give a better tickle torture than humans?" Johnny asked.

Danny was laughing too hard to give him a verbal answer right away and Johnny turned to Clockwork. "Clockwork? You want in?" He asked.

The Time Ghost grinned and came over. Shadow moved on to tickle Danny's knees, which allowed Clockwork to tickle Danny's stomach and sides.

Danny laughed even harder before trying to plead with them to stop, but couldn't stop laughing enough to do so. Thankfully, Clockwork noticed the boy was getting tired and motioned to the others. "I think he's had enough," he said.

Kitty and Shadow stopped and Johnny helped Danny up, giving the boy a supporting arm to lean on. Danny caught his breath and smiled. "Thanks for the help, guys," he said. "Hopefully, Dash and his cronies won't bother me, Sam, and Tucker again."

"Where are those two anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Sam's got a cold and Tucker's got the flu," Danny said.

"Ouch," Johnny said sympathetically.

Clockwork checked the time screens and smiled. "They are on the road to recovery," he said.

"Which reminds me, I better get their schoolwork and bring it to them," Danny said.

"Why don't you do that tomorrow, dude?" Johnny said. "You had a rough day today."

"Come on," Kitty said with a smile. "We'll give you a right home."

Clockwork smiled as he watched Johnny get on his bike and Kitty got on in front of him, which made room for Danny to climb on behind Johnny and hold on as they headed back for Earth with Shadow following them.

Making it to his home, Danny jumped off. "Thanks for the ride, guys," he said. "And for the help."

"Which help?" Johnny asked with a smile. "Scaring the bullies, or tickling you to pieces?"

With that, Johnny playfully grabbed Danny around the waist and began tickling him again, making the halfa laugh for a bit before letting him go.

"Both," Danny answered honestly.

"No problem, Danny," said Kitty.

Johnny turned to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow, would you watch over Danny for a few hours?" He asked. "I promised Kitty a movie night."

Shadow nodded and waved as Johnny and Kitty drove away. He then turned and saw Danny laying down after kicking off his shoes. The teenager's eyes then closed and he fell asleep.

With a smile, Shadow placed a blanket over Danny before lying down beside him, keeping alert even as he fell asleep next to the halfa.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
